


[PodFic] Scheherezade

by DefinitelyNotPie, sgam76



Series: Scheherezade 'verse [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, BAMF John, BAMF Sherlock, Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Drunk Sherlock, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Gen, Harm to children (past), How Sherlock and Mary became close, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, PTSD Sherlock, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Paternal Lestrade, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-TSoT, Protective John, Serbia-freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, painful memories, post-teh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotPie/pseuds/DefinitelyNotPie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76
Summary: Sherlock is home, he and John are returning to cases, and all's right with the world--right? But a series of minor mishaps and injuries makes two things very clear to his friends and family: first, Sherlock's time away wasn't the grand adventure everyone has assumed it was; and second, that time has left Sherlock with a legacy that's bleeding into his life today. Sherlock is Not Okay, and it's not going away.





	1. Glory to he who sleepeth not!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scheherezade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991) by [sgam76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgam76/pseuds/sgam76). 



> This podcast will consist of 45 episodes, please subscribe for updates.

Guys, comments are like air. I have no idea if I'm doing anything right if no one ever tells me. Please review. 

 

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade!](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-one/)


	2. Say, can ye minister to diseasèd mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are the only payment I receive for this. If you are enjoying the podcast, please let me know, here or on my iTunes channel. 
> 
> I need your praise like I need air!
> 
> *file fixed.

[Scheherezade – Say, can ye minister to diseasèd mind?](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-two/)

 


	3. A man of good counsel and ready contrivance

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade Chapter Three!](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-three/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)  
WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations. 

Chapter Three: A man of good counsel and ready contrivance  
John wants to help Sherlock. But that help will end up being painful for both of them.

Audio distortion is meant to represent a flashback. 

Disclaimer:

Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of the properties or characters within the writing.

Follow me on:  
Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)  
Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)  
Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)  
Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	4. A comely young man of pleasant manners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains graphic violence, explicit language, & suggestive sexual content.

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade: A comely young man of pleasant manners](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-four/)

 

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

  
WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

  
Sherlock purges himself of his first memory. It's as painful as it is cathartic.

Audio distortion is meant to represent a flashback.

Disclaimer:

Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of the properties or characters within the writing.

Follow me on:  
Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)  
Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)  
Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)  
Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	5. Blood drew to blood

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade - Chapter Five](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-five/)

 

 

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480) WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

Chapter 5: Blood drew to blood

Sherlock tries to address one of his issues from his time away. Of course, he has to do it Sherlock-style.

 

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of the properties or characters within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	6. Live for that friend, that friend in heart enfold...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, kiddos! Told you I'd get the next chapter out by the weekend. Five was super short, hopefully this one makes up for it. Please PLEASE with sugar & chocolate & wine on top, let me know your thoughts on the new intro/outro & how you're enjoying the podcast in general. I need it like air.

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade - Live for that friend, that friend in heart enfold...](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-six/)

[  
Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

  
WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

  
Chapter 6: Live for that friend, that friend in heart enfold…

Greg Lestrade likes Sherlock Holmes. Always has. Which makes it all the harder to deal with when a troubling case makes it clear just how deep Sherlock's problems go.

  
Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

  
Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com 

**_  
Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **

  
Music: [The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan) by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police.

 


	7. But now I repent...

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-seven/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

 

WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

 

Chapter 7: But now I repent…

Greg learns more about the things that are haunting Sherlock. And Sherlock, surprisingly, learns something about Greg as well.

 

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	8. Interlude in December

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-eight/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

 

Chapter 8: Interlude in December

They say you can't go home again. But sometimes, you really, really need to.

 

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

Follow me on:   
Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)   
Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)   
Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)   
Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_**

 

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	9. We have heard no tidings of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry this is a week late. I fell way behind in recording because I only have 1 day during the week when I can record & it was taken away from me by scheduling conflicts. But today I was able to record 4 chapters, so as long as I keep recording at least 1 or 2 every week, I am good for editing as I go. Whew! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! Please forgive my appalling French accent. I tried. <3

[http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-nine/](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-nine/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

Chapter 9: We have heard no tidings of him

Sherlock meets one of his demons in the daylight. It doesn't end well.

Disclaimer:

Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	10. Escape with thy life, if oppression betide thee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Escape with thy life, if oppression betide thee
> 
> The events at the chateau mark Sherlock, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone having trouble downloading this from my website, instead of clicking on Download File, go to Play in New Window & download from there. It shouldn't give you any problems. Let me know if it does. Thus far, Chapter 10 is the only one behaving this way.

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade - Chapter Ten](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-ten/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_**

 

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	11. Know that I have a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock must depend on the kindness of strangers, And, eventually, his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone out there with iTunes, I'd LOVE a review. Pretty please.

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-eleven/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: The following chapter may contain graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

 

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **

 

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	12. Thou hast cheered us this night with thy good company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ever, I get paid in praise - please like, comment, review, tweet, reblog, etc. if you're enjoying the podcast & share it with your friends. This story is awesome despite my shitty accents!

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade!](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-twelve/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations.

Chapter 12: Thou hast cheered us this night with thy good company Sherlock decides to cook dinner. It's just chemistry, right?

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **

 

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	13. Thy friend, thy enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The Pig, the Monk, and the Donkey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is late, I had a pretty lousy week. Comments are kisses to make it better. 
> 
> Was that weird? Yeah, that was weird.
> 
> P.S. Any Russians out there listening, I mean no offense with my horrible accent. I tried, very hard. I think by the next chapter I've much improved. 
> 
> Could be wrong, though.

 

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-thirteen/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations. Please be advised.

Chapter 13: Thy friend, thy enemy Sherlock goes on an adventure with Pasha.

Oh yes--and there's a pig. And a monk. And the Russian Mafiya.

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **

[Music: The Temperature of the Air on the Bow of the Kaleetan by Chris Zabrinskie from the album Undercover Vampire Police. ](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/20120125203216346/01_-_The_Temperature_of_the_Air_on_the_Bow_of_the_Kaleetan)


	14. Come to my aid, O people of the house!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Pasha meet The Monk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late again. I am revoking my every Wednesday promise for the foreseeable future. But I will still try to get one in weekly. 
> 
> I am rethinking my intro/outro for the podcast, as well as a lot of other things about it. Any thoughts?

 

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-fourteen/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations. Please be advised.

Chapter 14: Come to my aid, O people of the house!

Sherlock and Pasha meet The Monk.

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	15. After the pains and pleasures of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the donkey. It doesn't go as well as you might think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD CHAPTER !%!!! YOU CAN'T CAPSLOCK NUMBERS!!!
> 
> Hello, I'm back. I've finally got this chapter don. A million thanks for all the support over the past few weeks. If you want to show me more love, like my Facebook page or leave a review on iTunes. Or both. Or neither. It's your life. 
> 
> I can't say for sure how often I'll be able to update in the coming months, but I'm hopeful that it will be at least monthly if not bi-weekly. *fingers crossed* 
> 
> I love you guys. You're the best. Enjoy.

 

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-fifteen/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations. Please be advised.

Chapter 15: After the pains and pleasures of the night

We finally meet the donkey. It doesn't go as well as you might think.

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Facebook [Storytime with Aunt Didi](https://www.facebook.com/storytimewithauntdidi/)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	16. Would Heaven I knew what all this means

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case hits too close to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I feel wretched that it's taken me so long to update this. I have been wanting to, but as I explain in the episode, life & other stuff is hard to avoid. I hope you're all still out there. I appreciate your support & patience.

 

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-16/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations. Please be advised.

Chapter 16: Would Heaven I knew what all this means

A case hits too close to home.

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [AuntDidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com/podcast)

Facebook [Storytime with Aunt Didi](https://www.facebook.com/storytimewithauntdidi/)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	17. For many a heart wi' this we broke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock struggles, the case continues

 

[Storytime with Aunt Didi presents: Scheherezade](http://auntdidi.com/podcast/scheherezade-chapter-seventeen/)

[Original story by sgam76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5565991/chapters/12835480)

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence, language, & suggestive sexual situations. Please be advised.

Chapter 17: For many a heart wi’ this we broke

Sherlock struggles, and the case continues

Disclaimer: Neither author nor narrator claim any ownership of any copyrighted entities within the writing.

 

Follow me on:

Twitter [@aunt_didi_time](https://twitter.com/Aunt_Didi_Time)

Tumblr [@aunt-didi](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aunt-didi)

Website [www.auntdidi.com](http://www.auntdidi.com)

Facebook [Storytime with Aunt Didi](https://www.facebook.com/storytimewithauntdidi/)

Email tantedidispiel@gmail.com

 

**_Subscribe to the podcast & leave me a review! I'd love to hear from you!_ **


	18. Can darkness round creation throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case comes to a head. Some lives end, and some hearts are broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!! I'm back with the next installment & a whole new show! Welcome to Death by Fanfic! 
> 
> Musical accompaniment arranged by Matt Sams.

[Death by Fanfic: Scheherezade Chapter 18](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Sch-Chapter18.mp3)


	19. So he was consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 19! Sherlock awakens in the hospital to some alarming news. Feels ensue.

Death by Fanfic presents: Scheherezade! [Episode 19: So he was consumed](http://traffic.libsyn.com/deathbyfanfic/Sch-Episode19.mp3). 


End file.
